1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to floating structures having submergible receptacles mounted thereon for movement between a fully lowered, substantially submerged position and a fully elevated position wherein the bottom of the receptacle is at or above the waterline of the craft. The present invention is particularly adapted for use in combination with apparatus for producing aqueous solutions, wherein various ingredients are mixed with water in the receptacle when in the fully lowered position. Generally, means are provided for pumping said solution from the receptacle for discharge under pressure through a nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, watercraft equipped with spraying units or the like have comprised tanks or reservoirs which were mounted on and carried by the craft, generally above the waterline thereof, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,060.
The present invention provides a watercraft wherein a tank or receptacle is movable between a fully elevated position and a fully lowered position. When the tank is not in use, it may be elevated to a position wherein the bottom of the receptacle is at or above the waterline of the craft thereby ensuring maneuverability of the craft with minimum drag. When the craft is moved to a desired location, the tank may be lowered to a partially submerged position, wherein water forming the base for an aqueous solution or the like may be drawn from the body of water into the tank without aid of a pump or similar means.
The watercraft and receptacle of the present invention is particularly suited for use with hydraulic spraying units or the like for enabling particulate seeds and/or fertilizer, as well as other materials such as liquid herbicides or insecticides to be sprayed onto the shoreline of a lake, reservoir, stream or the like, utilizing the body of water as the source for the base of an aqueous solution. In this manner, a large quantity of seed, fertilizer and the like may be carried by the craft without requiring the additional storage space needed for the water base of the solution. Generally, means are provided in the tank for mixing the various ingredients with the water while the craft is at the desired location. Spraying units such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,617, issued to and owned by the assignee of this application, may be connected to the tank for discharging the resulting solution under pressure through a nozzle. Of course, it should be understood that the present invention is adapted for use with various other apparatus, as well, and the description of this, the preferred embodiment, is but one example thereof.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a watercraft with a tank or receptacle which may be elevated to a position at or above the waterline of the craft, minimizing the drag created thereby when the watercraft is maneuvered about in a body of water, and to provide a tank which draws water directly from the body of water without aid of a pump or the like when the tank is lowered to a partially submerged position.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a receptacle adapted for use with apparatus for producing an aqueous solution by adding various ingredients to a natural water supply and for discharging the resultant solution under pressure through a nozzle or the like.
Other objects and features of the invention will be readily apparent from the accompanying drawings and description.